This invention relates to cleaning systems which use balls made up of spongy material for cleaning fluid conducting tubing. More specifically it relates to ball collectors in the cleaning systems which includes balls made up of spongy material, the balls having a diameter which is slightly larger than the diameter of the tubing. The ball collector is comprised of a cylindrical housing which has inlet and outlet ports, the latter containing a strainer screen which retains the balls while allowing the fluid to pass through, thereby trapping the balls within the housing, and an access port for retrieving the balls, the access having a removal cover which is transparent. This allows the viewing of the interior of the housing to determine whether any cleaning balls have been trapped within the housing without removing the cover.
This invention relates to cleaning systems which use balls made of spongy material for cleaning fluid conducting tubing. It consists of a ball collector having a housing with inlet and outlet ports, the outlet port having a strainer screen which allows fluid but not the balls to pass, and an access port with a releasable cover. The cover is transparent, preferably having a pyrex glass member encased in a metal sleeve.
An object of the invention is to provide a ball collector for collecting spongy cleaning balls used in cleaning fluid conducting tubing. More specifically, an object is to provide an improved ball collector with a transparent lid to permit the viewing of the interior of the collector for the presence of sediment and cleaning balls without having to remove the lid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ball collection for collecting cleaning bodies used in cleaning a tubular fluid conducting systems, which is capable of collecting cleaning cleaning bodies without clogging the outlet opening of the collector with foreign matter even when large amounts of foreign matter is introduced into the collector.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a ball collector which does not leak.
These and other objects will be apparent from the disclosures of this invention.